Flamme
by Tsubaki Audhi
Summary: KiKuro—Kuroko takut pada api, itu mengingatkannya pada Kagami. Sementara ia terus berlarut dengan kesedihan dan tragedi di masa lalu, Kise Ryouta selalu berada di sampingnya. Menemaninya setelah Kagami yang ia cintai tiada—slight KagaKuro. Happy KiKuro Day!


"AAAAAAAAAA!"

Jika saja seorang Kuroko Tetsuya masih berwujud seperti di masa SMA, maka Kise Ryouta pasti akan terkejut.

Jika saja seorang Kuroko Tetsuya masih berwujud seperti di masa SMA, maka Kise Ryouta pasti akan bertanya pada sang biru langit mengapa ia bisa berteriak seperti dua detik yang lalu.

Jika saja seorang Kuroko Tetsuya masih berwujud seperti di masa SMA, maka Kise Ryouta juga pasti akan tertawa dan menyangka itu adalah sebuah lelucon bulan April yang sengaja dibuat oleh pemuda penyuka vanila itu khusus untuk mengejutkan sang matahari.

Namun, itu semua bukanlah lelucon. Bukan pula suatu hal yang dibuat-buat.

Maka dari itu, ia akan dengan cepat membuka pintu apartemen Kuroko yang bersebelahan dengannya. Memeluk tubuh yang selalu lebih mungil darinya itu demi menenangkannya. Mengusap puncak kepalanya dengan sayang dan lembut persis seperti seorang kakak. Mencium rambutnya yang halus dan biru muda. Menghirup bau tubuhnya yang manis dan khas seperti vanila.

Tak lama kemudian, Kuroko Tetsuya akan jatuh terduduk di dapurnya. Memegangi kepalanya dengan mata tertutup rapat atau menangis dalam diam. Menelungkupkan wajahnya yang ketakutan di dalam lipatan lutut yang bergetar.

"Tenanglah, Kuroko_cchi_. Aku di sini..." adalah kalimat yang paling sering Kise ucapkan ketika ia bersama Kuroko. Menjaga agar tangis itu tak lagi mengisak. Agar air mata yang selalu hampir keluar dari permata biru mudanya tidak lagi mengalir. Agar tubuh itu tetap tenang dalam dekapannya.

Kise Ryouta akan selalu menjaganya. Pasti—

"Taiga-_kun_..."

—meski bukan dirinyalah yang diingat oleh sang biru muda bahkan ketika ia sedang bersamanya. Meski bukan namanyalah yang diucapkan oleh sang biru muda ketika hanya ada ia di sampingnya. Meski bukan sosoknyalah yang dipikirkan oleh sang biru muda ketika yang dulu tak pernah ada lagi di sisinya.

Bukan dia.

Melainkan orang lain.

"Taiga-_kun_..."

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Flamme**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Kuroko no Basuke (C) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

_**Warning:**_

_**OOC —percayalah, ini disebabkan oleh beberapa faktor—, KiKuro slight KagaKuro, chara death, future fic, AT**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Kise melepaskan pelukannya pada Kuroko saat dirasanya tubuh mungil itu tak lagi bergetar. Ia mengulurkan tangan rampingnya, untuk mengelus kepala biru Kuroko yang bersurai langit. "Ada apa, Kuroko_cchi_?" ia bertanya, walau tahu pasti akan jawaban sang biru langit.

Kuroko kembali memeluk Kise erat, menenggelamkan kepala birunya yang sangat Kise sukai ke dalam dada sang pirang. "Taiga-_kun_... Taiga-_kun_... Kise-_kun_... Taiga-_kun_, dia... api... ada api..." semenata mulutnya terus menggumamkan nama itu, Kise mengusap kepalanya lagi.

"Tenanglah, Kuroko_cchi_. Itu hanya api kompor, aku ada di sini..." pelan, Kise menenangkan Kuroko yang lagi-lagi terisak. Tubuh Kuroko begitu panas dan lemas, napasnya terengah seperti orang yang baru berolahraga berat.

Kise tahu, Kuroko mengalami trauma parah. Ia sangat takut dan akan berteriak jika melihat api. Sekecil apa pun, bahkan api lilin sekalipun.

Sebab dahulu, tiga bulan yang lalu, Kuroko kehilangan Kagami Taiga. Mereka awalnya telah tinggal bersama dan berbahagia, dengan Kuroko yang bekerja sebagai guru di sebuah taman kanak-kanak dan Kagami sebagai petugas pemadam kebakaran. Mereka hidup di sebuah rumah mungil di pinggir kota dekat TK tempat kerja Kuroko.

Lima tahun berselang, kehidupan mereka yang baik-baik saja mendadak berubah. Rumah mungil mereka terbakar saat Kuroko sedang berada di rumah dan Kagami berada di tempat kerja. Terjebak dalam kebakaran, Kuroko berusaha menyelamatkan dirinya dengan Kagami yang mencoba masuk melalui pintu yang sudah tak berbentuk.

Ia berhasil, Kuroko selamat. Namun harus dibayar pula dengan nyawa Kagami sendiri.

Kuroko melihatnya, dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Kematian Kagami dan bagaimana ia meninggal tepat di hadapannya. Menyuruhnya pergi keluar melalui jalan yang telah dibukanya, sedangkan dirinya balik terjebak dalam kebakaran itu. Kuroko melihat bagaimana ia terpanggang dalam merahnya api yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Melihat bagaimana ia terbalut dalam lautan merah yang sewarna dengan rambutnya. Melihat bagaimana ia—

"Taiga-_kun_..."

Sejak saat itu, Kuroko trauma. Ia tak bisa melihat api, atau kenangan terakhirnya yang pahit bersama Kagami akan terulang lagi. Ia tak bisa menggunakan kompor yang menyala atau semua ingatannya akan kembali diingatnya. Ia tak bisa menyukai warna api yang dulu selalu mengisi tiap relung hatinya, atau ia akan teringat kembali akan kebakaran yang merenggut nyawa Kagami Taiga.

"Kise-_kun_... Taiga-_kun_ meninggal karena aku! Akulah penyebab semua ini! Taiga-_kun_ tidak ada lagi di sini, semua gara-gara aku!"

"Ssst—tenang, Kuroko_cchi_. Jangan menangis," Kise serta merta memeluk Kuroko. Erat. Sebab ia tahu, hanya itulah yang bisa ia lakukan. Hanya dengan memeluk Kuroko yang ketakutan. Hanya itulah, yang bisa Kise lakukan.

Karena ia tahu bukan dirinya yang diinginkan.

Kise tak pernah berlari, sekalipun. Ia selalu menghadapi semua yang menghalangi dengan senyum dan bakat yang diwarisinya entah dari siapa. Menjadi model remaja dan tenar dalam usia sangat muda. Menjadi pebasket handal dengan bakat yang tak diragukan. Ia selalu menghadapi semuanya, dan tak pernah lari.

Namun kini, Kise merasa ia ingin berlari sejauhnya dari kenyataan. Pergi ke suatu tempat yang sunyi dan berteriak sekerasnya di sana. Menenggelamkan diri di samudera dan tak pernah kembali lagi, tenggelam dalam sepi dan hanya dirinya seorang yang tahu.

Ya, lebih baik seperti itu. Lebih baik seperti itu daripada melihat orang yang kau cintai tak pernah mengharapkan keberadaanmu. Daripada mendengar orang yang kau cintai tak pernah memanggil namamu. Daripada berada di samping orang yang kau cintai namun yang bersangkutan tak pernah menganggap ada dirimu.

Kise Ryouta merasa lebih baik seperti itu.

Namun demikian, ia tetap memeluk tubuh ringkih yang bergetar ketakutan itu dengan penuh sayang.

Sebab ia tahu, walau dirinya tak akan dikenang, ia tetap dibutuhkan. Meski dirinya tak dianggap ada, ia tetap diperlukan. Untuk merangkul Kuroko yang ketakutan akan kenangan masa lalu. Untuk meraih tangan Kuroko ketika ia terperangkap dalam kejadian yang telah lewat. Untuk mendorong punggung Kuroko saat ia hampir terjatuh. Untuk mengembalikan lagi cahaya pada mata itu.

Kise diperlukan, dan ia tahu itu.

Karena itulah, ia tak akan meninggalkan Kuroko. Sedetik pun.

* * *

_**End?**_

* * *

HAPPY KIKURO DAY SEMUA~!

Untuk merayakan hari otepe saya, saya suguhkan satu fic pendek ini, semoga memuaskan, ya. Meskipun ada slight pair lain dan KiKuro-nya agak ngeangst gitu...

Mind to review?


End file.
